


into another winter.

by agaytoremembr



Series: sterling!verse [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I promise this doesn't end sad, It gets happier, Klaus is sad, M/M, The aftermath of the intervention, and angry, klaus just has to go through some shit first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr
Summary: The aftermath of the intervention.





	into another winter.

It was just like his stupid fucking family to go poking their noses in where they didn't belong, just like Diego always said-

 

Wait. No.  _ Fuck _ Diego, Diego had planned this torment. Diego joined the dark side, as far as Klaus was concerned. So fuck Diego, and fuck his stupid perfect fucking boyfriend too! They didn't care about Klaus, not really- they wanted to take his Dave away! The one reason he had gotten sober in the first place, and they wanted to tell him that being with Dave was a problem.

 

Well,  _ fuck them _ . Klaus didn't need that kind of negativity in his life.

 

The more he walked, no particular direction other than as far from the mansion as he could get, the more his anger drained. He rubbed his bare arms, wishing absently that he had thought to wear more than a crop top underneath the army vest.

 

The cold weather wasn't the only thing beginning to seep into him- trickles of the harsh reality weren't far behind.

 

His family wanted him to send Dave away. With a short, hollow laugh, Klaus wondered what they would say if he had told them Dave hadn't appeared to him in two weeks, since the day before the anniversary.

 

They would probably throw a fucking party, he thought venomously, celebrating while Klaus wanted to weep. His pain never mattered to them, and he should have remembered that.

 

He pushed himself forward, itching to find a bar to lose himself in.

 

That was all he was good for, in the end, wasn't it?

 

\----

 

The bar Klaus found was some sort of hip sports bar, packed with people his age and younger. Not that he cared much about that; his only criteria for a good bar was their ability to keep drinks in his hand, and so far, they were doing a wonderful job of it.

 

Klaus was a little more than tipsy when he heard it. A laugh so familiar it made his heart ache.

 

_ Dave? _ But… that was ridiculous. Dave was dead. And this laugh… Klaus has gotten a lot better in the past year at differentiating between the living and the dead, and this laugh was definitely not from a ghost.

 

Almost without realizing it, Klaus found himself drifting from the bar, toward the sweet sound.

 

Despite knowing *the sound couldn't have come from his Dave, he hadn't quite expected the body behind it to look so…  _ Not Dave. _ The boy was attractive, but he was so different. He was delicate and pretty where Dave had been ruggedly handsome, and where Dave was fair, Not-Dave was all smooth brown skin and black curls. Klaus has rarely seen Dave out of his army-issued clothes, and Not-Dave was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans, the nerdiest shirt Klaus had ever seen, with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The sheer difference was stark.

 

In the back of his mind, Klaus had thought seeing the figure responsible for the laugh would make the ache stop, and… it did, but it left a pleasant warmth in its place. It was the type of feeling he used to get when he was with Dave. If he wasn't a little drunk, he would have run from the feeling, affronted that* anything *could even try to take the place of Dave.

 

But... he had never been one to deny himself even the most trivial comforts, and this feeling was the most comforting thing he could have imagined. The pain he had been carrying around seemed to melt, and Klaus was ever a greedy man. He didn't stop himself from going up to the man's table, flashing what he knew was an enticing smile. "Can I buy you a drink?" He purred, further emboldened by the grin on Not-Dave's face.

 

Not-Dave chewed his bottom lip. "Sex on the beach?" He said shyly, and Klaus barely stopped himself from responding with, 'what about sex in the bathroom?'

 

Instead, he smiled and slid off the stool he had momentarily sat on, sashaying his hips as he walked back to the bar. He didn't quite understand the thrill he felt,* knowing *Not-Dave's eyes were on him as he walked, but in his particular state of inebriation, he couldn't find it in himself to question it.

 

He returned with Not-Dave's drink, and another for himself (he'd drank the first at the bar while he waited), smiling flirtatiously as he handed the drink over.

 

Not-Dave beamed, his tongue flicking out to catch the straw, leaving Klaus more than a little distracted.

 

Klaus blinked when he finally noticed Not-Dave talking, a semi-sheepish grin on his lips as he leaned in towards Not-Dave. He puts his all into this conversation that he really can't quite remember, even as it was happening. Flirting was always Klaus' second language, and he used it well.

 

Getting Not-Dave to laugh was no issue at all, and Klaus found himself fascinated by the sounds escaping this man's lips. It was so familiar, and yet... he could definitely detect the difference, if he tried. Not-Dave had a slight accent that differed, his inflections were wrong, but somehow just as enticing.

 

An hour into the conversation (and more than a few drinks later), Klaus was beginning to wonder if he was doing this to hear ‘Dave’s’ voice (admittedly a warped version, but his drunk self didn't seem to care much), or if he was genuinely there for Not-Dave.

 

The more Klaus listened to Not-Dave talk, the more he began to…  _ like _ him, to see him as more than a means to an end, and that was  _ not  _ in the plan.

 

So Klaus did the first thing he could think of to shut up both Not-Dave and his own traitorous thoughts: he kissed him. He grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him hard, leaving no doubt of his intentions.

 

Not-Dave pulled back, searching Klaus’ face for a moment before his eyes darkened with lust. He pulled Klaus back in for another bruising kiss, sending a shiver down Klaus’ spine.

 

The next few hours passed in a blur of kissing and dancing and shots, until Klaus found himself stumbling blindly into Not-Dave’s apartment, barely managing to pull away from the other man to yank his shirt off.

 

Not-Dave had his arms around Klaus as soon as he was free, his lips on Klaus’ neck while Klaus lost himself in the feeling. If he closed his eyes, it was almost enough. It was almost close enough.

 

Not-Dave whispered against his skin, some endearment in Spanish, and Klaus faltered- it was getting harder and harder to cling to his desperate fantasy- but then Not-Dave pushed him up against the door and kissed him roughly, and the facade was on again.

 

Klaus could pretend his way through it if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I finally wrote this, Alex's introduction. Hopefully I'll have the rest out soon!!
> 
> As always, comments make my life better, let me know what you liked and what you didn't? 
> 
> Have a great day, loves.


End file.
